Truth In Advertising
by offsides
Summary: Fed up with the state of the Magical world, Harry Potter turns to the Muggleborns who abandoned it after finding out that their seven years of Hogwarts was worth exactly bupkis. Now, he just has to reach them. A plot bunny that may or may not eventually yield a longer story.


**Truth in advertising**

**A/N: **I've read a bunch of stories lately where Harry gets fed up with the Wizarding world and tells them to shove off, either abandoning them altogether or working with the Muggle government to get things done. Kind of like I did with LLTQ, only more directly anti-Magical world. As a result, this plot bunny hopped into my head, and has been rampaging around ever since. So, I give it to you to see what you think. It has potential to turn into something bigger, but I don't know yet if I want to go there or not. We'll see what the Muse thinks after I get some feedback. And please note the PSA at the bottom.

* * *

A well-dressed young man with messy hair, bright green eyes, and round glasses sat in front of the camera, a blue screen behind him. He looked to the left and gave a nod at the query of, "Ready?", then looked straight at the camera and waited. A moment later cam the call of, "Action!" and Harry Potter went to work.

"Were you scammed into buying a cure for Hogwarts? Did you get Charmed into seven years of Magic Potions brewed in a Castle, only to find out it was all a lie when you were finished? Or leave you worse off than you would have been otherwise? Then call the law offices of Dewey, Cheatem and Howe at 0800 H-O-G W-A-R-T to speak to someone about your rights to compensation. That's 0800 464 9278. Call now!"

Harry held his position looking at the camera for a few more seconds until he heard the director yell, "Cut!" and then he relaxed. A moment later, Hermione stepped out of the shadows and walked up to him, giving him a big hug as he slumped into it.

"I still don't think this is a good idea, Harry," she said, "but I understand why you're doing it. I just hope everyone else understands."

Fighting off the tiredness of being done, Harry pulled himself together and surreptitiously cast a wandless _Muffliato_ to keep their conversation private. Looking her in the eyes as he said, "You _know_ that I'm right, and that the pure-bloods aren't going to let anything change. The only way to save our world from extinction is to find the Muggleborns who have abandoned the Magical world after it abandoned them. Voldemort isn't the only threat to us, and he wouldn't have even had a chance if the Magical world wasn't so heavily tilted in favor of the pure-blood families. But if we can find them, we can train them. And if we can train them, we, and they, can take over and force things to change."

Hermione bit her lip for a moment then replied, "I still think staging a coup is a bit extreme, but I can't fault your reasoning. You know you have my help with whatever you need."

"Thanks, now I think the director wants to talk to me," he said, wandlessly dropping the privacy charm. Looking up, he motioned for the woman to approach.

"Sorry to break things up Harry, but I need you to look over the footage and give it your approval," said the director, a Muggleborn witch he'd found via Gringotts. Lowering her voice she added, "Nice job with the privacy charm, I barely noticed it," before walking away.

Hermione gave Harry a look which he responded with his patented, "Later," glare, then let him follow the director, joining him a moment later.

After looking at the footage and approving it, Harry asked, "How soon can you get it on the air, and how much coverage can we get?"

"With the remaining budget you gave me," replied the director, "I'd give it a week or so before it hits the air between post-processing and working out the details with the BBC. As for coverage, I suspect you'll be in every home with a telly at least once within a couple of weeks after that."

"Right," said Harry nodding, "so no more than two weeks before things get interesting. Thanks again, I appreciate your help. You know where to find me in case you want to join the ranks."

"I'll think about it," said the director. "Now scram so I can get back to work!" she added with a hint of a smile. Time was, after all, money.

* * *

As Harry and Hermione left, she asked him, "So, now that you're committed, aren't you at all worried about the Ministry finding out about it?"

Harry shook his head. "They're already gunning for me, Hermione, what's one more reason for them to do so?" Chuckling. he added, "Besides, when's the last time you met a pure-blood who even knew what the telly was, let alone watched it? They'll never even know about it."

Considering his argument for a moment, Hermione couldn't find any reason to disagree. "Fair point," she replied, and dropped the subject.

* * *

**PSA:** I have no idea if the phone number I used is real or not, and if it is what it goes to. But it does meet the format for UK toll-free numbers, so for the love of JKR, **don't call it! **


End file.
